


You’re a long way from war soldier

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Music Drabbles [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, i'll see you soon then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he slept he dreamt of his love, the softest of touches to his skin and the feather touch of his brushed kisses against his own lips. He dreamt of their time together, limbs touching and hands joined together. Their silent conversations was always his favorite, the silent promises behind each gently smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re a long way from war soldier

**Author's Note:**

> From the moment I listened to the song Missä muruseni on by Jenni Vartiainen and found the translation for the song, I just thought it was so beautiful and I had the image for this extra little drabble to go with my main fic which at the same time is completely different to the main thing.

This is just an aditional ending to my fic  [I'll see you soon, then](454559/chapters/780715) 

i just saw fit that it needed another outlet to what im taking it towards at the moment.

So this indeed is just a small drabble.

* * *

 

 

It’s five minutes past three o’clock in the morning and he’s creeping in through the front door, its silent like it should be yet there’s still a fleeting feeling deep in his stomach as he settles his bag down by the hallway table in which they had picked out together the last time he was home, upon it in the darkness he can make out the faint outline of keys as he sets his own down. Two sets which both have a small ring attached to it with a flag which his love brought as a small joke which slowly grew larger as time went on and their joke became reality.

With the door closed and locked back up tightly again, he carefully steps through their home, the layout clear in his mind as he winds his way past the table further down with the ugly lamp he fought with his love over. Pausing only briefly to touch the shade in the darkness, a small smile appeared on his lips as he let a soft breathe out, he could learn to love it for his love.

**_^V^_**  

The last of the sun’s rays had finally dipped down behind the sea of homes and hills a few minutes past the hour of eight, its shadows creeping along silently before he brushed his hair out his eyes and just watched. He could still feel her warmth around him as the darkness chased her away for another night. Their familiar game not lost on him as he sat on the balcony chair by himself.

His love was away, in another place and another time, even with the comfort of the same earth under their feet and the same air they breathed, only pained his chest more as he shifted and turned his eyes to the sky above. Slowly the stars started to shine out from their hidden depths behind the sun to cover him in light which was hardly there. He waited silently before he finally saw what he had always been waiting for. The single star shooting across the sky as his rich brown eyes closed and he whispered his wish to the night above, in hope that his whispered words would be carried long enough on the wind to his love.

**_ ^V^ _ **

 

He checks their lounge first as his knowledge of his love often falling asleep there many of nights while watching his old films has never failed to make him smile, only for it to fade away again when he’s greeted with an equally dark room.  Leaving his feet leads him to the second floor of their home and towards their room where he softly pushed the door open.  
Even in the darkness he can see the outline of an empty bed, the fleeting feeling inside growing as he pushes the door open wider and steps inside.

He knows his love is here, the keys were always the tell-tell sign as were the shoes by the door, neatly placed under the jacket which hung up on their wall. Yet he still felt like something could’ve been wrong…but that could’ve just been his own mind, still active from the war zone he had left no less than twenty hours ago.  
Feeling the breeze which wraps him like a loving hug, he turns towards the doors which lead out on to the balcony, the door which is always closed was now open widely. In the moon’s light he sees the long curtains blow gently in rolls of waves, almost like a wave to begging him to follow.

**_ ^V^ _ **

He only has to wait just for a while before the soft breeze starts to raise, the smile forms over his lips as he turns on to his side and pulls the comforter up a little more. His wish was answered silently, the breeze running to wherever his love was tonight. With the softest breath he closed his eyes and knew without a doubt that he would fall asleep like a child.

As he slept he dreamt of his love, the softest of touches to his skin and the feather touch of his brushed kisses against his own lips. He dreamt of their time together, limbs touching and hands joined together. Their silent conversations was always his favorite, the silent promises behind each gently smile.

**_ ^V^ _ **

Hands brushing away the silk sign, he steps out in to the darkness of the night. For a moment he’s confused to why he was led here until the moon appears from out behind his hidden cloud and spreads his beam like a spotlight in the dark.  
For in the light he sees his love, curled on his side and sleeping so silently. For a moment he just stares, the moon lighting his love for him, the breeze gentle like a caress.

With silent steps he moves closer and falls to his knees, a hand reaching out to brush against a delicate pale cheek. He smiles with tears in his eyes as he leans in and brushes a kiss across his love’s lips, not to rouse him but to know he’s really home. He sits back and rests his arms over his knees, with blue eyes bright in the dark, he watches his love sleep like a small child, the peace on his face the reason he always fought to come back.

**_ ^V^ _ **

The moon wakes him at first, the bright light stirring him from his slumber as he moves on the chair. He wonders in the back of his sleep filled mind whether he should return inside, to the warmth of their bed which makes him miss his love more. The warmth of his embrace is something he could almost feel as he starts to drift back of in to a soft slumber.

Far above him the moon dances with the clouds, hiding in behind so not to disturb the peaceful man far below, he didn’t mean to shine so bright to rouse him as he did, just enough to show his love the way around the chair.

**_ ^V^ _ **

Laid in silence he stares down at his love in his arms as he stirs, the peaceful look turning in to a frown before it softened out again and he curled in his warmth more. Wrapped up in his arms, he felt like the injury he received in the battle field was worth the pain and near death experience.  
It showed him that there was more to life than he had thought. He had learnt to love the things he hated. But most of all, it brought him back home to be with his love, the smaller body in his arms as he slept in the gentle breeze which wrapped around them like an extra blanket.

Careful not to wake his love, he turned towards the night sky with a smile upon his lips, eyes just watching before they closed as a shooting star flew across the sky. With whispered words of love and praise, he turned back to his love in time to see eyes sleepily blink open before they moved up to his face. The look of love and a hundred other emotions flooding through as his love move and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

**_ ^V^ _ **

He woke to what he wasn’t sure. There was a small voice in the back of his mind telling him that he needed to be awake as he opened his eyes slowly to another body beside his. At first they closed again with the thought of another dream until the whispered words slowly sank through.  
Eyes opened again, he took in the face of his love, the worn and tired eyes which still held so much love and trust smiling back at him. He moved quickly in the softest breeze he had ever felt. His arms wrapping around the other body as he breathed him in.

His wish had come true, the whispered words to the night sky had brought his love home on the breeze which slowly picked up as he pulled away to stare. He couldn’t help the hand which slipped down over his chest to lay over the injury he knew was there. With tears in his eyes, he moved slowly as to not disturb the peace around them and moved to his knees, a hand moving to his loves strong jaw as he smiled.

**_ ^V^ _ **

Far above them, the moon and the stars watched as two men was brought back together, their love outshining every star in the night sky as the moon smiled down on them. The moon felt sorry for chasing the sun away for he knew she was waiting to see their love be rekindled brightly again but he knew that the magic of the two men’s love would not be the same for the night held its magical power which had them touching each other’s faces softly, their touch holding the silent words which they both wanted to say but could not get out past their smiling lips.

Sending his light towards the couple, the moon watched as their tear stained faces turned towards the night sky. Locked together, their hands were palm to palm as they turned back to each other. Hearing the whispered words of ‘I love you’ the moon watched as two men kept apart for too long slowly stood together. The tallest of the two slowly taking his love in to his arms and pressing a brushed kiss against his lips, a kiss of many things to come and many more years together as a sealed promise.

The moon watched them move back inside, the door to the balcony closing softly as the gentle breeze slowly died away, this was their time to be together and the moon made his own promise to tell the sun to be careful and to let them lay together in the darkened room for as long she could hold her rays back from creeping in to their room.

 

 


End file.
